Brilla
by lauz9
Summary: En nuestro distrito el presentarte como voluntario es el más grande honor al que podrías aspirar; y mi destino siempre fue ser voluntaria; fui formada para serlo, nací con ese propósito, estaba escrito desde mucho antes de que viniera al mundo y por fin todos podrían admirar mi grandeza. [Intercambio Navideño pedido por Arya Endorien] [Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"]


**Brilla**

Summary: En nuestro distrito el presentarte como voluntario es el más grande honor al que podrías aspirar; y mi destino siempre fue ser voluntaria; fui formada para serlo, nací con ese propósito, estaba escrito desde mucho antes de que viniera al mundo y por fin todos podrían admirar mi grandeza. [Intercambio Navideño pedido por Arya Endorien] [Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. _**Este fic es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"**_ a petición de **Arya Endorien**. Espero les guste y que te guste. Saludos!...

.

**Brilla**

.

Mi madre siempre me dijo que las mujeres hermosas como yo nacimos para brillar.

Desde que era pequeña, siempre he sido bonita. Mis compañeros del colegio lo han sabido siempre y desde que tengo memoria, las personas se giran hacía mi dirección para admirarme. Como debe de ser.

Crecer en los distritos, nos es sencillo para nadie, pero para mí no ha significado la gran cosa.

Mi belleza, destreza y habilidad me hicieron destacar desde el mismo momento en que puse un pie en la academia y todos han sido testigos de mis grandes talentos.

La academia del distrito es considerada un semillero de futuros Vencedores. Nos presentamos desde que tenemos la edad suficiente para arrojar una lanza o sostener un arco, aunque claro, como todo en la vida se reservan el derecho de admisión.

La manera de ingresar es mediante una prueba selectiva de admisión, pero si cuando te presentas a ellas, no posees las habilidades necesarias o la belleza para destacar, irremediablemente eres desechado como basura porque no vale la pena invertir en alguien que no tiene potencial de ser un futuro vencedor.

Por extraño que parezca, la academia no posee tantos estudiantes. La sed de poseer año con años vencedores que traigan orgullo al distrito ha dominado la mente de los ciudadanos más influyentes, quienes son los que financian la academia, provocando así, que el proceso selectivo sea más minucioso y exhaustivo conforme pasa el tiempo.

Mi vida dio un giro cuando ingresé a la academia porque cuando eres aceptada ya no eres tratado como uno más, eres un futuro voluntario.

Te alimentan como es debido y procuran todas tus necesidades. Tu vida deja de pertenecerte, ahora eres de su propiedad y si tienes hermanos, estos son evaluados para ver su potencial debido a que los lazos sanguíneos hacen, que en ciertas ocasiones, algunos de esos chicos posean similitudes que podrían ser desarrolladas en un futuro.

Cuando ingresé a la academia mi madre no cabía de orgullo.

Ella, en su juventud, intentó ingresar pero desafortunadamente fue rechazada debido a que no poseía ni las habilidades ni el atractivo que estaban buscando ese año. Por esa razón, vivió concentrada en su pena porque no ser contendiente es considerado una deshonra para ti y para tu familia.

Mi madre vivió con ese estigma toda su vida, no consiguió pareja y se limitó a ser una trabajadora más en la producción de joyas en la fábrica del distrito que es ahí donde terminan todos los que son desechados.

El que yo fuera concebida no fue parte de los planes de nadie y según sé, mi padre fue alguien que declinó a su oportunidad de ser voluntario en su tiempo. En opinión de mi madre, yo no necesitaba un padre y una madre bañados en la deshonra así como él no necesitaba una hija. Y eso fue todo.

Desde el momento en que vine al mundo mi madre supo que yo tenía que ingresar a la academia, vio en mi grandeza y capacidad de brillar sobre los demás. Era mi destino ser una voluntaria y me educó para que se hiciera realidad.

Mi infancia estuvo repleta de lecciones que tenían como propósito prepararme para el _gran día_, que era como solía referirse al día en que me presentaría como voluntaria llenándola de orgullo frente a todo el distrito.

Cuando me presenté a las pruebas selectivas de ingreso a la academia fue el primer paso. Y como era de esperarse, los evaluadores encontraron en mí no solo belleza, sino habilidad. Fui aceptada por decisión unánime, todo estaba saliendo con lo planeado y por fin mi destino estaba cumpliéndose. Por supuesto, ellos no podían negarse a reconocer la grandeza que poseía.

Entonces comenzó mi tormento.

Desde el primer momento en que mi madre tuvo conocimiento que fui admitida se volvió sobre mí. Era su única hija y vio reflejado en mi todo lo que ella no pudo ser. Me vigilaba todo el tiempo y controlaba todo de mí: que comía, cuando comía, si había hecho mis ejercicios o con quien me relacionaba. No me dejaba respirar.

Fue así durante mucho tiempo, siempre ambicionando estar a la altura de sus expectativas pero nada le parecía suficiente. Intenté ser lo más paciente que pude pero una tarde exploté.

Como todos los días, después de la academia, ella ya me esperaba en casa con la cena preparada y con la lista de preguntas de rutina que no quería responder, así que, tomando valor de la nada le dije que me dejara en paz porque si ella fue una fracasada, se despreocupara, puesto que conmigo no se repetiría su triste historia.

¡Qué gran error!

En toda mi vida nunca vi tanto dolor en el rostro de mi madre. Quise que me perdonada, le supliqué que lo hiciera pero ella, por el contrario, bajó la mirada y no dijo nada más. Después de lo que parecieron horas, se alejó de mí y salió de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirarme otra vez. Si lloró, no lo supe pero las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales, desde ese momento dejó estar al pendiente de mí y comenzó a estar menos en casa.

Intenté hablar con ella muchas veces, pero todas y cada una de esas veces simplemente me evadía diciéndome que ahora era libre para hacer lo que me diera la gana.

Mi vida estaba planeada y por mucho que quisiera arreglar las cosas con mi madre tenía un horario establecido y metas que consumían todo mi tiempo.

Ser un tributo ejemplar, era nuestro día con día. Nos formaban para ser no solo buenos, sino para ser recordados porque aunque siempre éramos los favoritos no solo con eso bastaba. Éramos perfectamente consientes que tenías que ganarte a la audiencia y si podías, tenías que hacer que te amaran. Eso nunca fue difícil.

Mis modales, fortalezas físicas, y mi apariencia fueron cuidados de manera íntegra para que llegado el momento brillara dentro y fuera de la arena, como era mi destino.

En nuestro distrito el presentarte como voluntario es el más grande honor al que podrías aspirar; y mi destino siempre fue ser voluntaria; fui formada para serlo; nací con ese propósito; estaba escrito desde mucho antes de que viniera al mundo y por fin todos podrían admirar mi grandeza.

Observo a mí alrededor y aquí, entre los chicos que han sido reunidos para la cosecha, sé que hoy es el día, hoy es mi día.

La escolta que nos ha sido asignada año con año es una mujer exuberante, joven y repleta de joyas que le obsequian los patrocinadores que son más concurrentes. Ella, dice lo que marca el protocolo y cuando nos indica que va a elegir a la afortunada chica que representará con honor al distrito 1, siento mi sangre hervir.

Toda mi vida esperé ese momento, el _gran día_ por fin había llegado.

La paciencia nunca ha sido una de mis virtudes más notorias, así que sin esperar a que nuestra escolta leyera en voz alta el nombre que había salido sorteado, alzó mi voz solo lo suficiente para ser escuchada y expreso aquellas palabras que mi boca a querido decir desde que tengo memoria:

"_Me presentó voluntaria" _

La mujer no se sorprende al escucharla, año con año cientos de nosotros luchamos para ser los elegidos y ahora, es mi turno.

Me indican que suba, y así lo hago fingiendo que no conozco el protocolo porque ante el exterior nosotros no nos formamos para este día, aunque para personas como yo, es nuestro motivo de vivir.

Cuando llegó al escenario saludo con total cordialidad, orgullosa de quién soy y de dónde soy. Nunca dejo de sonreír y de coquetear. La escolta se muestra realmente complacida, supongo que sabe que conmigo logrará negociar con muchos patrocinadores porque aunque no puede cerrar los tratos, ella siempre gana algo con las negociaciones.

Hace que me presente ante todos, aunque no es necesario porque todos sabes quién soy: soy Glimmer, la elegida para representar al distrito 1 en los 74 juegos del hambre y quien volverá en unas semanas como vencedora.

Es ahora, que frente a todo el distrito me siento de tal manera como no me he sentido nunca antes. Por fin he logrado mi propósito, por fin mi destino se ha cumplido, soy feliz…

A lo lejos, entre la multitud la encuentro y es al observarla que me doy cuenta que mi madre sonríe.

No nos despedimos esta mañana y dudo que venga a despedirse después de la ceremonia. Ya no hablamos casi nunca. Esta quizás es la última vez que nos veamos durante mucho tiempo; porque la próxima vez será como vencedora.

Quiero decirle tantas cosas, hoy es el _gran día_, madre, quiero que sepa que por fin lograré nuestros sueños.

Entonces ella hace algo que hace años no hacía, señala su boca y dice una sola palabra, una palabra que reconocería en cualquier parte porque la tengo tatuada en mi corazón.

Ella dice "Brilla" para después sonreírme una vez más.

Esta orgullosa, sé que después de todo el daño que nos hemos hecho lo está. Le sonrió de vuelta y ella asiente con la cabeza a la distancia, sabe que lo he comprendido.

Tengo por seguro, madre, eso haré: _brillaré_. Ahora más que nunca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**En primera, sé que no nos conocemos pero me da un enorme gusto conocerte Arya Endorien! :D**

**Espero que te gustara lo que he hecho. Tuve muchos problemas en elegir quién sería el tributo a mostrarte. Pensé en Thresh, luego en la comadreja, inclusive comencé algunos de otros tributos, pero con quién me sentí más a gusto fue con Glimmer. **

**Por extraño que parezca nunca me había metido en la cabeza de un profesional. Quise hacerla más humana porque en el fondo creo que todos tienes sus motivaciones y a veces, van más allá de lo que se deja ver o podamos comprender.**

**Esta fue mi versión de los hechos, intentando tomar el antes de los juegos, el cual sugeriste y reflejando un poco de lo que yo creo que fue su vida. **

**Espero que te gustara lo que hice con ella :D**

**¡Felices fiestas! Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos, Lauz9**


End file.
